Son Gohan vs Izuku Midoriya
Son Gohan vs Izuku Midoriya is a battle by the sayain jedi Description MY HERO ACADEMIA VS DRAGON BALL Z! SEASON 1 EPISODE 9! Being the prodigy of the greatest hero's in the world must be tough right? Fight DESERT - DRAGON BALL Z Gohan was seen training in the middle of a desert with his friend/father Piccolo, Suddenly the two were sent flying by a massive gust of wind. The two stopped in midair and looked at what caused this, Standing on the rocky ground stood a young boy with dark green hair reeling his fist back this boy was named Izuku Midoriya! Gohan landed onto the ground and said to the other boy "Come at me!" The two then got into their battle stances. FIGHT! The two boys charged at each other and collided their fists, The shock wave caused the two to go flying backwards. Deku regained his composure and charged back again, Son Gohan dodged the strike by the Hero and slammed his fist into his face. Gohan then began battering the Poor Hero into the air before finishing the combo by doing a drop kick to Izuku's stomach sending him flying, Gohan began firing beams of energy at Izuku like a machine gun. The Super-Hero ducked dodged and flipped over the beams before running towards him again. Gohan tried a kick to Izuku's face but the Hero dodged the strike with ease and flicked him in the face sending him flying into a mountain. Izuku ran again and shouted "100% Detroit Smash!" causing the entire mountain to crumble in on itself, Izuku reeled his fist back just about to walk away when suddenly he heard someone shout "MASENKO HA!" Suddenly a golden beam collided into him causing a massive explosion that sent him flying into the air, Gohan flew at Izuku and used a bicycle kick to the back of Deku's neck sending him crashing into the ground. Gohan reeled backwards and threw a golden ball of energy at Izuku. Izuku barely got away from the explosion by running away like a scared child, Gohan then decided to just turn into his Super Sayain 2 Form! Gohan flew in front of Izuku and done his Soaring Dragon Strike sending the Hero flying upwards. Gohan wanted to finish this battle once and for all as he then began charging his Kamehameha attack, Izuku saw this as he shouted "100,000,000% DETROIT SMASH!!!". "HAAAA!" Gohan shouted sending a massive Kamehameha wave. When the attacks collided it caused a massive struggle to start, Gohan kept pushing with all his might but Deku kept pushing forward. Suddenly a ghost of Goku appeared beside Gohan, Gohan looked at his father and pushed harder making the beam so big that it went around Izuku. It only took a couple of seconds before he was completely destroyed KO! Gohan landed to the ground and turned back into his base form, he looked at the ashes of Deku and smiled before collapsing. Piccolo grabbed a hold of Gohan and said "Good job Gohan,Good Job." Conclusion And the winner is: Son Gohan!Category:The sayain Jedi